leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Pyramid
The Battle Pyramid (Japanese: バトルピラミッド Battle Pyramid) is a facility located within the Hoenn in . Challenges As a battle facility, battles conducted here do not award experience or prize money. The Battle Pyramid is a 7-layer pyramid where challengers must advance from one level to the next by stepping on a blue tile. Each floor is shrouded in darkness, and can only be lit up by defeating opponents on the level. After a battle, a defeated Trainer may provide the player with contextual hints on certain aspects of the challenge, such as the location of a given floor's exit, the number of remaining Trainers to be fought on a floor, or the number of remaining items on a given floor. The Ability does not guarantee escape here, but will be credited if the player does successfully escape with a Pokémon with the Ability. Trainers cannot take any items into the Battle Quest; items found during the Battle Quest are stored in the Battle Bag, which can only be accessed during the challenge. The Battle Bag has 10 different slots, each capable of holding up to 99 of one type of item. When the player starts a new streak, they start with one Hyper Potion and one Ether in their Battle Bag. If the player successfully completes the Battle Quest (clearing all seven floors), the items in their Battle Bag are carried over for their next challenge (items that were held by Pokémon at the end of the challenge are placed in the Battle Bag). When the player successfully completes a round, if they have more than 10 different types of item between their Battle Bag and their Pokémon's held items, they must discard items so that they only have 10 types. Restrictions No Pokémon may enter if it is holding an item. Any Pokémon can be entered for battle, except for the following Pokémon: Wild Pokémon Wild Pokémon are encountered within the Battle Pyramid, with strategies differing depending on how many floors the player has ventured through. Several of the wild Pokémon have high base Speed, making them difficult to escape from. A next to the PC will tell the player what to expect in their next attempt. The tactics used by the wild Pokémon will progress as follows (note that after the list has been completed, it will restart from the beginning): Items Item balls on the ground and share the same pool of items. The items available change each round (every 7 floors). Battle Points Pyramid King After clearing 21 floors (three rounds) and 70 floors (ten rounds), Pyramid King Brandon appears at the top to challenge the player. If he is defeated, he awards the Brave Symbol. Silver Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Brandon.png |prize=16 |class=Pyramid King |classlink=Pyramid King Brandon |name=Brandon |game=E |location=Battle Pyramid |pokemon=3}} | , |type1=Rock |move1=AncientPower|move1type=Rock |move2=Superpower|move2type=Fighting |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal}} | , |type1=Steel |held=Leftovers |move1=Metal Claw|move1type=Steel |move2=Iron Defense|move2type=Steel |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison}} | , |type1=Ice |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice |move2=Amnesia|move2type=Psychic |move3=Thunder|move3type=Electric |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic}} Gold Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Brandon.png |prize=19 |class=Pyramid King |classlink=Pyramid King Brandon |name=Brandon |game=E |location=Battle Pyramid |pokemon=3}} | , |type1=Ice|type2=Flying |move1=Blizzard|move1type=Ice |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying |move3=Water Pulse|move3type=Water |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic}} | , |type1=Electric|type2=Flying |held=Lum Berry |move1=Thunder|move1type=Electric |move2=Detect|move2type=Fighting |move3=Drill Peck|move3type=Flying |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic}} | , |type1=Fire|type2=Flying |held=BrightPowder |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying |move3=Hyper Beam|move3type=Normal |move4=Safeguard|move4type=Normal}} Layout In the anime History In the anime, the Battle Pyramid is the final facility in the Kanto Battle Frontier, and its location is only revealed to those who have managed to defeat the six other facilities. Moreover, it is capable of flying, meaning that it has no set location. It is run by Pyramid King Brandon and the battles are refereed by Samuel. The Battle Pyramid debuted in Battling the Enemy Within!, where and arrived to it its then-current location near Pewter City, which they had learned in Second Time's the Charm!, following Ash's victory against at the . However, while exploring some ancient ruins, where the group also encountered Brandon for the first time, Ash ended up getting possessed by the evil spirit of the King of Pokélantis. Brandon challenged the king to a battle to save Ash, and was finally able to defeat Ash's Sceptile with his before sealing the king's spirit away again. The match was declared unofficial and Brandon agreed to have an official battle with Ash later, before flying off to explore some ruins elsewhere. In Channeling the Battle Zone!, the group learned about the Battle Pyramid's new location in Fennel Valley, where they arrived in Overjoyed!. On the night before the battle, Brandon told Ash that he'd be using a , prompting Ash to call back his from Professor Oak's Laboratory. However, despite Ash having the type advantage, he was still defeated. Brandon subsequently left the pyramid to a new Pokémon, promising to return once he had done so. Brandon returned to the Battle Pyramid in Gathering the Gang of Four!, allowing Ash to start his rematch with him. The match continued in Pace - The Final Frontier!, eventually coming down to a face-off between Ash's Pikachu and . This time, Ash was finally able to emerge victorious against Brandon, earning him the Brave Symbol and a place in the Battle Frontier Hall of Fame. In A Pyramiding Rage!, the Battle Pyramid traveled to Snowpoint City in order for Brandon to investigate the Snowpoint Temple. Paul challenged Brandon to a battle, intending to accomplish what his brother Reggie had failed to achieve, as Reggie had once lost to Brandon, causing him to abandon his career as a and become a instead. However, like his brother before him, Paul was defeated without defeating a single one of Brandon's Pokémon. In Pillars of Friendship!, after learning of Pokémon Hunter J's attack on the Snowpoint Temple, Brandon flew the Battle Pyramid to the site, only to be attacked by J's henchmen's Pokémon army, damaging one of the pyramid's rotors and forcing it to make an emergency landing. Pokémon used in Battle Pyramid Brandon used against Ash during their unofficial battle while Ash was possessed by the King of Pokélantis. Regirock went up against and won despite the type-disadvantage. Regirock later sent blasting off along with Registeel during Ash and Brandon's rematch. Regirock was used in the Full Battle against Paul and was able to easily defeat his , , , and .}} After the Kanto Grand Festival, Ash was finally allowed an official battle against Brandon in another one-on-one battle. Brandon used , while Ash used his . The two fought hard, and although Registeel was left extremely weak after the battle, it was Torkoal who was defeated. Registeel later sent Team Rocket blasting off alongside Regirock during Ash and Brandon's rematch. During the Full Battle against Paul, it was easily able to stand up to his Magmar's moves, despite the type weakness. It also managed to defeat Paul's despite taking damage from its and attacks.}} was the first Pokémon used by Brandon during his rematch and proved to be very powerful, being able to take down Ash's Charizard before being defeated by 's . Dusclops's known moves are , , , and .}} Billy Beach |desc= was the second Pokémon used by Brandon during his rematch against Ash, where it went up against his . Despite a closely fought battle, Ninjask couldn't stand up to Squirtle's and was defeated. Ninjask's known moves are , , , and .}} third in the rematch against Ash, and it was able to defeat his . After knocking the Tiny Turtle Pokémon out of the match, it then went up against . The two fought hard for their Trainers, eventually knocking each other out of the battle. Solrock's known moves are , , , and .}} After his first three Pokémon were defeated in Pace - The Final Frontier!, Brandon sent out his newly-caught against . Regice fought its hardest against the type and looked poised to win, but Pikachu was able to whittle down its strength with and to claim victory. During the Full Battle against Paul, Regice battled , and was able to defeat his with no trouble.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Battle Pyramid first appeared in Dust-Up With Dusclops, where Brandon invited to challenge it immediately after his victory at the Battle Pike, saying that if Emerald intended to challenge all seven Battle Frontier facilities within the Battle Frontier's seven-day opening ceremony, he should challenge the pyramid right away, as even the fastest clearing of the challenge would take more than 24 hours. Emerald accepted this and started his Battle Pyramid challenge immediately. In Chipping Away at Regirock, Emerald cleared the pyramid for the tenth time, allowing him to challenge Brandon and his at the top. Although Brandon seemed to be emerging victorious at the end, Emerald secretly used a Revive he had found during his challenge to restore his fainted , allowing it to land a surprise attack on Brandon's and defeat it, winning the match for Emerald and earning him the Brave Symbol. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga The Battle Pyramid appeared in Aim for the Top!, where tried to climb to the top, but failed. He asked help from his mentor Rald, but despite his advice, he failed his second attempt as well. After talking with Rald again and learning to work as a team with his Pokémon, Enta finally managed to reach the top of the pyramid. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=對戰金字塔 |zh_cmn=對戰金字塔 / 对战金字塔 |da=Kamppyramiden |nl=Strijdpiramide |fi=Ottelupyramidi |fr=Pyramide de Combat |de=Kampfpyramide |id=Piramida Pertarungan |it=Piramide Lotta |ko=배틀피라미드 Battle Pyramid |pl= |pt_br=Pirâmide de Batalha |es_la=Pirámide de Batalla |es_eu=Pirámide Batalla |sv=Stridspyramiden |th=แบทเทิลพีระมิด Battle Pyramid |vi=Kim tự tháp giao đấu}} Category:Emerald locations Category:Battle facilities Category:Battle Frontier de:Kampfpyramide es:Frente Batalla (Hoenn)#Pirámide Batalla fr:Pyramide de Combat it:Piramide Lotta ja:バトルピラミッド zh:对战金字塔